Suicide
by Blihioma
Summary: Discour d'Allen qui n'en peut plus de la vie...


Suicide

Il y a trois jours, nous étions allés voir une pièce de théâtre monté par le groupe de notre école. Ce jour-là, j'avais réussit à m'assoir loin des jumeaux et de notre professeur accompagnateur : Cross Marian. L'histoire racontait un homme qui venait de se suicider sous un train. Les passagers voulaient savoir la raison de son suicide. Au lieu de leur répondre, le fantôme du suicidé leurs avaient demandé leurs raisons de vivre : "Donnez-moi une seule raison, une seule bonne raison de ne pas me jeter sous ce train." Cette phrase, il l'avait aussi bien dîtes aux passagers qu'au public. Moi, je m'étais enfoncé dans mon fauteuil : je le pouvais pas lui en donner, je n'avais pas de raisons de vivre. Je stagnais, je m'étais assis sur le chemin de ma vie.

Même aujourd'hui, avant de sauter, je me posais cette question : qu'est ce qui m'aiderait à me relever ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait être ma raison de vivre ? Cross ? Pourquoi pas, mais il ne serait ma bouée de secours que pour un court instant... Je n'en pouvais plus. Entre les jumeaux, ma famille et l'école, même Cross ne pourrait me sauver. De toute manière, je n'avais plus rien à perdre et personne ne regretterait ma mort... Alors, depuis le toit de cette école où mon calvaire n'avait fait qu'empirer, je franchis l'écart entre le rebord et le vide... Je tombe. La tête vers le bas. Je vois un paysage nouveau : la ville est à l'envers, c'est beau. Le vent fouette contre mon visage, je n'ai plus que les yeux à semi-ouverts. Mes cheveux blancs s'entremêlent à cause du vent, ces mêmes cheveux que je peinais à coiffer chaque matin.

Je pense... Je repense une dernière fois à ma vie... Je ne veux pas, mais mon cerveau ne m'obéit plus. C'est peut être pour cela que les scientifiques disent que l'on revoit sa vie avant de mourir. Je revois chaque farce de Devitt et Jasdero... Celle où ils m'avaient enfermé dans le casier de notre professeur de science, Cross. Ils m'avaient déshabillé juste avant, c'est donc nu que le professeur me trouva... Je sens le corps chaud de Marian contre le mien, ses baisers sauvages, son sexe en moi... J'entends ma mère qui me répétait encore et encore qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu de moi...

J'ouvrais une porte, ma porte de classe, à cause d'une mauvaise habitude, j'utilisais toujours celle de derrière. J'étais le seul à le faire. Donc cette blague était sans aucun doute pour moi. Je franchissais la porte et l'instant d'après j'étais couvert de farine... Rien de bien grave en soi... Sauf quand on se reçoit des œufs juste après... J'avais ignoré les moqueries et m'étais assis à ma place. Le prof ne m'avait rien dit, comme à chaque fois, comme tous les autres... Jamais personne ne disait quelque chose, jamais personne ne faisait quelque chose. C'était normal... C'était normal qu'on me lance des boulettes de papiers imbibées de colle... C'était normal que Devitt venait prendre mon cours parce qu'il ne notait pas le sien... C'était normal que Jasdero se lève lors d'un contrôle et me déchire ma feuille après avoir copié les réponses... Le professeur ne disait rien, ne faisait rien... C'était normal parce que j'étais une tapette... C'était normal parce que j'étais différent... C'était normal parce que j'étais nouveau dans l'école...

Je rentrais enfin chez moi, je pensais pouvoir enfin me poser, je pensais pouvoir enfin m'occuper de moi, je pensais pouvoir enfin oublier cette journée... Mais je ne faisais que penser... Car quand je rentrais chez moi, ma mère me tombait dessus, je devais lui montrer mes notes, entre 17 et 20, j'avais le droit à un "mm", entre 14 et 17, j'avais le droit à une claque, entre 10 à 14, ma mère attrapait un objet et me frappait avec en me traitant de "bon à rien", en dessous de 10, je devais dormir dehors sans manger... Après les notes, elle m'obligeait à faire tout dans la maison tout seul : le repas, le ménage, les courses, la lessive, le repassage et en répondant aux exigences de ma mère en même temps. Il ne me restait qu'une petite heure ensuite, pour faire mes devoirs, apprendre mes leçons, prendre un bain et tout préparer pour demain.

Je ne peux jamais pleurer... Je ne me souviens d'ailleurs plus à quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré... C'était il y a tellement longtemps... Je crois... Je crois que j'ai oublié... J'ai oublié comment pleurer... J'ai joué aux enfants stoïques, malgré tous ce qui m'arrivait, j'encaissais toujours et je ne laissais rien paraitre. Peut être... Peut être que j'aurais pleuré si IL m'avait repoussé quand je lui aurais dit que je l'aimais... Peut être que j'aurais pleuré si ma bouée de sauvetage m'avait laissé seul à mon sort... Peut être que je ne lui ais jamais dit que je l'aimais...

Je tombe... Je continu de tomber... J'ai repris connaissance, ma misérable vie n'avait pas été très longue... Je vois le paysage qui défile toujours... Je me demande quand est ce que cela va bien finir... Mais je n'ose pas regarder en bas... Je suis un lâche... J'ai peur... J'ai peur de ma mère, j'ai peur des jumeaux, j'ai peur de me faire rejeter, j'ai peur de dire la vérité, j'ai peur de verser des larmes, j'ai peur d'être faible, j'ai peur de la vie, mais j'ai peur de la mort... Tiens... Le haut du mur de l'enceinte... Plus que trois mètres et plus personnes ne m'embêtera, plus que deux mètres et mon existence disparaitra de cette terre, plus qu'un mètre... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je regrette... Peut être à cause de la voisine qui me saluait et me souriait chaque matin... Peut être à cause de ce garçon roux à la bibliothèque avec qui je parlais de temps en temps... Peut être à cause de lui... Ce japonais qui m'ouvrait sa porte quand ma mère me jetait dehors... Peut être à cause de Cross qui m'embrassait avec tant de douceur, de tendresse et... D'amour ?

Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! ... Mais... C'est trop tard... Ma tête a heurté le sol... En plus, ils viennent de le refaire... Je ne pouvais pas y réchapper... C'est fini... Je ne pleure pas... Mais mon âme le fait, chaque parcelle de mon corps pleure... Mais pas mes yeux... Juste avant de quitter mon enveloppe charnelle... J'ai une dernière pensées pour ces quatre personnes qui aurait put être ma raison de vivre... J'étais obnubilé par mes peurs et par les ténèbres... Pardon... Pardon à tous ceux qui me regretteront... Pardon... Mais je suis belle et bien mort...

« Adieu... »

_Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau..._

_Quelques mots sur ton tableau..._

_C'est finit..._

_C'est toute une vie, qui s'assombrit..._

_Je l'ai vu dans ton regard..._

_J'ai sentit ton désespoir..._

_A quoi bon, faire semblant d'y croire..._

_Ne retient pas tes larmes..._

_Laisse allez ton chagrin..._

_C'est une page qui se tourne et tu n'y peux rien..._

_Ne retient pas tes larmes..._

_Pleurer ça fait du bien..._


End file.
